The project goals are to use functional MRI along with functional/effective connectivity analysis tools to better characterize neural networks involved in emotion regulation (ER) and to identify ER network abnormalities in adolescent Major Depressive Disorder (MDD) - a highly prevalent, recurrent psychiatric disorder whose debilitating and typically chronic nature is highly relevant to public health. The knowledge provided by the proposed detailed analysis of ER network brain region interactions will provide important neuroscientific understanding about how affective and cognitive brain systems interact to modulate emotion in various ways. This will be useful not only for depression, but also to research of numerous other psychiatric disorders.